


A Kiss That Said Something Even Words Couldn't Manage

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Gallavich Things [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: But only a little, Fluff, Fluffy fluff shit, M/M, Oh yeah and did I mention fluff?????, cuddling and fluff, demestic fluff, maybe not even any??? Who knows???, not I said the cat, shit I really need to stop tagging when I'm tired and have a fuck load of caffeine, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Mick?" Ian said, his warm breath seeming to warm Mickey's whole body.</p><p>"What now?" Mickey asked, stroking the hairs on the back of Ian's head.</p><p>"Are we cuddling?" he could feel the smirk on the redheads face even through his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss That Said Something Even Words Couldn't Manage

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I just wanted to write a fuck load of fluff and this is what I got....And I'm really shitty with titles, in case you haven't already figured that out. :/

Mickey woke up with a start. He started to panic until he felt arms wound tightly around his waist and the feeling of soft hair tickling the back of his neck. He rolled around gently on the bed, trying not to wake up his sleeping redhead.

He carefully placed the tips of his fingers on Ian's jawline and traced it with a soft smile forming on his lips. Sometimes Mickey still couldn't believe Ian was really here with him. Not with those stupid nightmares roaming around in his head.

His fingers traced Ian's cheekbone then found their way, gently, into Ian's hair. His smile widen at the feeling. Mickey's eyes flicked to Ian's as the younger boys fluttered open. Ian removed an arm from around Mickey's waist and his hand curled around the dark-haired mans wrist.

"Did you nap at all?" Ian asked in a still sleepy voice, a grin spreading over his own face. "Or did you just play with my hair the whole time?"

Mickey's fingers dropped once again to Ian's jaw and he shook his. "You think you're fucking funny don't you?" he asked gruffly, but his words lacked any sting.

Mickey sat up with his back against the headboard. Ian's face came impossibly closer and Mickey knew what he younger boy was planning on doing. Ian's lips quickly found his own and he smiled into the kiss.

Their was nothing sexual, no biting, sucking, or tongue. Just a kiss that said something even words couldn't manage.

Ian pulled away first and rested his forehead against Mickey's. "Think Yev's up from his nap?"

Mickey shook his head and said, "If he was don't you think he'd already have been running in here and jumping all over the fuckin' bed?"

"You're right," Ian mumbled against Mickey's chest. His head has dropped when Mickey shook his own.

Mickey wrapped an arm around Ian's back and he rested his chin on Ian's shoulder.

"Hey Mick?" Ian said, his warm breath seeming to warm Mickey's whole body.

"What now?" Mickey asked, stroking the hairs on the back of Ian's head.

"Are we cuddling?" he could feel the smirk on the redheads face even through his shirt.

"Fuck off. You're just a fuckin' heat ball and I'm cold."

"Oh, is that what it is?" Mickey could hear the knowing tone in Ian's voice and scoffed. He pulled him in tighter, if that were even possible, and rubbed his face in Ian's hair.

"You have another one of those nightmares again?" he could hear the concern growing in Ian's voice.

"Mmm," was the only sound that Mickey could manage through his throat that was growing tight at a rapidly fast pace. His fingers wrapped tightly around the the back of Ian's head as the younger boy sat up.

Mickey's crystal blue eyes met those impossibly green ones and they held his gaze. "Listen Mick, you know I'm never gonna leave again, right."

"Of course I fuckin' know that." His voice came out much higher pitched then he'd intended and he cleared his throat, hoping Ian hadn't noticed.

But, just like every other time, Ian noticed. "Hey," he whispered, running a hand up Mickey's chest. "I'm home now. No more army, and I'm stable so there shouldn't be anymore hospital visits." His hand kept running up till it connected with hair.

Mickey leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. "There better be no more fuckin' army." He couldn't help the crack in his voice at that last word, the images of his nightmare still fresh in his mind.

He could feel Ian's warm breath against his face before he felt his lips. This kiss was not like the one earlier. Their tongues danced together and Mickey couldn't help sucking on Ian's bottom lip.

His redhead straddled his lap and cupped his face. Mickey's hands grabbed at Ian's waist and he whispered into the kiss, "I'm never letting your stupid ass go again."

They broke apart once they heard their bedroom door open. Three year old Yev appeared in the doorway with a teddy bear tucked under one arm, a thumb in his mouth, and a book tucked under the other.

Ian crawled out of Mickey's lap and stretched out beside him, head resting on his chest and arm slung around his waist.

Mickey watched Yev crawl up into the bed and settle under his other arm, mimicking Ian's moments. Mickey took the book Yev handed him used his arm on Ian's side to navigate the pages.

This was the only way he ever wanted to spend a Sunday. Both his boys tucked in close to his body and knowing neither was going anywhere anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! (: You can find me over on tumblr @ inside-a-writers-mind18. It's just a bunch of Galavich stuff and I take prompts if you wanna give them!! (:


End file.
